Total Drama Sweet Life
by wildone97
Summary: "What's up Total Drama watchers do you wanna be famous,win money,be seen on TV,meet new people during the summer,and live in this super awesome mansion?Well now is your time to shine,you can now apply to be on the new Total Drama Sweet Life!" App Closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm starting my own OC story Total Drama Sweet Life. I now some ppl are think ohh god not another one and others are think that im never gonna finish it but I will try with this cuz I always get ideas in this kind of story so here's a start lol.**

* * *

On the screen you see Chris and Chef sitting in lawn chairs, in front of a large mansion, by a pool.

"What's up Total Drama watchers," exclaims Chris, "Do you wanna be famous, be seen on T.V., meet new people during the summer, and live in this super awesome mansion? Well now is your time to shine, you can now apply to be on the new Total Drama Sweet Life! 24 Contestants will live in this amazing place and eat food that isn't made from chef."

"Hey!" yells Chef.

"Also," says Chris ignoring Chef's interjection, "the prize is 1,000,000,000 freaking bucks and your own mansion! Oh and are two new inters Andrea and Adrian."

Two tall twins walk out with long black hair with purple streaks, caramel brown skin, and big purple eyes. Both were wearing French maid outfits, with fishnet stockings, heels, and bonnets. On Andrea's outfit, you saw on the front a circle with "Thing 1" in it, on Adrian's you saw the same thing but with "Thing 2" on it.

"This is bull crap!" roared Andrea. Adrian wasn't even paying attention and was messing with the strings on her outfit.

"Oh yeah," says Chris laughing, "I'll explain the outfits later but just know whoever is wearing it will be some of the people serving you contestants. So send in those apps!"

"Wait, we gotta serve people too!" yelled a furious Andrea.

* * *

**Okay a few rules for the app**

**1: No Mary Sue's-not everyone's perfect and yatta yatta you know already we can't have those kida ppl there just werid lol**

**2:No stupid personalities-exmaple: tomboy who likes girly stuff, tough rebel guy that has a soft spot for animal**

**3: it's okay if you have put this person in other stories I don't care just give good person**

**4:if u read all this put "Too skool for kool" or "Too kool for skool" which ever you are ^-^**

**5: you may submit up to 2 people**

**6: plz use my app i wanna know what im looking at right then lol**

* * *

**_Basic_**

******Name: **

******Age:**

******Gender: **

**********Sterotype:**

_**Looks**_

**Hair(style,color,and/or accessories):**

**Body Type:**

**Skin(color&apperence ex:freckels or acne):**

**Hieght&Weight:**

**Everyday Colthes:**

**Formal Colthes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Pajamas:**

_**Character**_

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Why?:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Sexuality(strait, gay, les, or bi):**

**Relationship?:**

**With Who?:**

**Addition Tape:**

**Anything else?:**

**

* * *

**

okay thanks for wanting to be in my story if you do :D as long as i got ideas and support i will do it plus i do absolutly nothing else at home or school so i have the time lol well byebyes love you guys ^-^(no homo lmao)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this was fast I didn't think all these ppl would wanna be in my story it's funny I know some of u guys from ones that I'm in right now lol but thanks guys but this is not a first come first serve thing im looking for some unique, some unusual, some ordinary or average, and perrty much some of everything. yeah n i think i need about 4 more guys...i think! someone tell me if i'm wrong lol but yes i will update either 2morrow or the next day im still decided on some but here are some that have a sure shot of being in.

* * *

You see Andrea and Adrian sitting at a glass table with an umbrella above, drinking lemonade.

"So like i was saying that guy is a freaking total loser but just so obssesed with himself," Andrea says not noticing the camrea.

"Umm...Andrea," wispers Adrian tilting her head toward the camrea.

"Wha-ohh crap, uhhhh,"Andrea jumbles over her words to finally think of something. All she does is give a weak smile and says,"Sup' guys!"

Adrian slaps herself in the face.

"Whatever," says Adrian taking away from her sisters blunder, "so today we say who's in right now, there were alot so right now we're just saying absolutily got a spot."

"Yes! Now here are some people!", exclaims Andrea to make sure her sister doesn't take all her thunder.

"**Zakk Blythe, **awesome singing voice," they say at the same time.

"**Amy Conti, **cool"

Adrian looks at her forum then shoots back up"OMG SHE-"

"Shut the fudge cake up Adrian it say keep on the down low"

"ohh...ummmm fudge cake," she then starts to drool.

"God...," she says rolling her eyes "Next!"

"**Demi Sanderson, **emos YAY!"

"**Mellisa Woods**,"

Andrea yells, "PARTY GIRL!" then starts making rave music sounds while Adrians dances, then they start laughing.

"okay next, **Nathen Wolf, **cowboy YAY!"

"And i think everyone has told her she has a freaking cool a** name, **Moonstone Blue Jewel**"

"**Jin Tourney, **Kung-fu dude YAY!"

"**Marcus Kendall, **wait this says girl OMG IT'S A GIRL WHY IS HER NAME-",began Andrea.

"Shhhh," says Adrian, "Here we do not ask questions because they have ackward answers"

"okay...next!"

"**Bella&Angel Nights**, awesome more twins!" they high-five eachother.

"And last one of the day, **Neveah Ramirez, **lol she's a klutz YAY!"

"Well that's all for today," Andrea says.

"Ohh and we need evil people, like Heather and Alejandro!" Adrian stresses.

"Yes! Really if not Chris might make us do it and i hate doing that crap we're not getting paid to do it."

"We're not getting paid at all! We're interns! We don't get crap that's why they give us the sucky jobs"

"Yeah that is a buch of bull, atlest we got to chose the people, but we'll get our own show soon for this!"

"Yeah well let's give, Master Chris and Master Chef," Adrian says with dissucst, "there G.D. lemonade."

"I wanna spit in it but that's illigal now."

"That why i have this!" She says taking out a bottle that reads 'E-z Yack-up'

"Makes any one puke in minutes."

"ohhhh yeah"

"Seeya guys"

"Things are about to get a little..."

They both say at the same time with evil faces, "Messy!"

* * *

ohhh n her is the twuns app just so u know about them

**_Basic_**

******Name: Andrea&Adrian Johnson**

******Age:17**

******Gender: Female**

**********Sterotype:Tomboy|Pervert**

_**Looks**_

**Eyes(shape and color)-big, round, brown eyes but they wear purple contacts during the day**

**Hair(style,color,and/or accessories):long black hair with purple streaks, bangs in the front**

**Body Type:slight hour glass figure but not like when you have tons of dudes going "damn!" lol  
**

**Skin(color&apperence ex:freckels or acne):caramel brown skin, freckels on their face**

**Hieght&Weight:5'10 155lbs.  
**

**Everyday Colthes:tight red t-shirt that stops above her belly button Andrea's says:Thing 1 Adrian's says:Thing 2, black shorts, black converse shoes**

**Formal Colthes:short purple strapless dress with a flower on the side, black closed toe heels  
**

**Swimwear:black and purple striped bikini**

**Pajamas:black sports bra purple pajama pants  
**

_**Character**_

**Personality:Andrea-loud, crazy , lazy, will beat the shit out of anyone who messes with her sister…she's the only one who can lol, not as perverted as his sister but understands all her jokes laughs at them, super tomboy and looks hot doing it, loves sports&gaming, does everything with out second thought, is strait and to the point**

Adrian-loud, crazy, has SUPER perverted mind, can turn a lot of what you say into a sex joke, says "that's what she said" but mostly she wont say it she'll just start laughing, not a morning person , does stuff when no one else wants to, she's a perv but she's not a whore

**Likes:Andrea-sports, video games, ninjas, anime, FOOD, P!nk the singer, hanging with dudes cuz she can be herself, her sisters jokes, her sister at times when they're not acting like douche bag to each other**

Adrian-being a perv to other people, freaking people out by act like a lesbo, telling jokes, reading in the M-rated section, ninjas, anime, her sister at times when they're not acting like douche bag to each other, seeing her sister fail at flirting

**Dislikes:Andrea-flirting because when someone flirts with her she get really red in the face n tries to hind it but fails badly, girls that only talk about other people, tomboy sluts the ones who act like a tomboy just to get with a dude when she doesn't know anything he's talking about, the color pink, boring people, people that are mean to her and her sister, her sister at times when they are acting like douche bag to each other**

Adrian-bad jokes, being bored, people that are mean to her and her sister, her sister at times when they are acting like douche bag to each other

**Fears:clowns  
**

**Why?:they saw to many killer clown movies and they're just down right creepy I mean come on they cover they're faces with make-up then go to kids party or parades and pass out candy and ballons sounds like a pedophile**

**Friends:Andrea-anyone not under her dislikes Adrian-whoever gets along with her sister**

**Enemies:Andrea-people who fall under her dislikes and is mean to her and her sis Adrian-whoever doesn't like her sister  
**

**Sexuality(strait, gay, les, or bi):Andrea-stright Adrian-bisexual**

**Relationship?:?**

**With Who?:?**

**Addition Tape:-*Shows the girls in a purple bed room***

Andrea: Hey TDSL I'm Andrea

Adrian: And I'm Adrian

Both: And we would love it if we could be on the show

Andrea: with my activeness *she says flexing her arm muscle*

Adrian: and my perverted social skills *she says winking at the camera*

Both: We'll take on all of your challenges head on

Andrea: with comedy! *she says pushing her sister out the way onto the floor*

Adrian: *kicks her sister over and pretends to faint in dramatic voice* And drama!

Andrea:*comes back* Damn it Adrian! Why the hell did you kick me?

Adrian: Why did you push me?

Andrea: I told you we were doing that!

Adrian: oh yeah well I forgot jeez

Andrea: *kicks in the side* take that bitch

Adrian: Owww! You Asshole! *jumps on her and has her in a head lock*

Andrea: Get the fuck off of me *throws her to the side looks at the camera and smiles* Well you should really pick us *get tackled again*

Adrian: Yes please get back to us *they both fall to opposite sides of the room and start throwing things*

*back ground you hear bunch of cruse words and owws and screams then they run into each other then head strait for the camera* STATIC

**Anything else?:When they fight all hell brakes lose**

* * *

ohhh and i forgot eyes please put that in review lol this is not final im stiil considering all the rest gotta go byes


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY N NOW I DONT HAVE MY LIST! DX UGH F*** ME! OH WELL UPDATE WHEN I GET LIST BACK SORRY GUYS IT'S MY FAULT I SOO FEAKING STUPID! PLZ FORGIVE ME! :'( OH AND IM JUST L8R GONNA PUT THE STORY N UPDATED LIST ON THIS CHAPTER JUST SO YOU'LL KNOW OKAY BYE GUYS.

* * *

**

**~Update 3/22/10~**

**okay here is the final people who got in oh and thanks guys who were telling me to clam down i get that alot i have short-term memory loss and i'm always hard on(lol JadeTyga that's what she said) myself about everything so thankyou very much! ^-^ **

**P.S i have typed this up about 20times now but my M. laptop keeps erasing my stuff before i can freaking save it and it really PISSING ME THE HELL OFF! so now i'm just gonna put there names here.**

**

* * *

**

Andrea&Adrian are seen moping the pool deck.

"OMG," Andrea says, laughing,"this might be the only time I wont care that i have to clean-up puke!"

"I know right," agrees Adrian, who is also laughing,"that was funny as hell, there were chunks evrywhere!"

"Well," says Andrea kicking the mops and buckets to the side, "here's who made the final cut."

"**Colby Brown**-Artist guy"

"**Zane Grodan**-rich guy"

"**Dante Rouere**-dark hero," Andrea says trying to look all mysterious.

"**Aura Leofield**-shy punk girl"

"**Bismark Reed**...i...is this guy blind wow," says Adrian, "it makes you think it's kinda crule but hey he chose to come on here"

"oh well ummm next, **Aero Holaven**-has a sercet"

"**Klaria Scotts**-crazy person Yay! they're fun when you're getting hurt!"

"**Devin Spades**-gambling guy"

"**Catalina Santiago**-wild child"

"**Eyrik Banks**-guy that hangs in the background"

"**Diamond Razzario**-evil girl"

"**Brandon Dash**-music loving guy"

"And lastly **Emiya Noblesse**,says Andrea, "hey Emmi got in yes know we have someone to help with plans!"

"Alright!"

"Well," they say at the same time, "that's everyone that's getting in. So next time we'll see you here on-"

"Total," shouts Andrea.

"Drama,"shouts Adrian

Both hop on purple mopads and drive off, "Sweet Life!"

* * *

Okay there i finally put it up i can now stop beating myself up for not puting this up. wellt the next chap should be up soon. Sorry guy who didn't make it some i really liked but i didn't have the room so if i make another i can get in. And im goona ask questions about your charaters at the end of each chapter today's question is:

How would you act around Andrea&Adrian?

so go and answer guys&gals byebye luv ya(no homos lol) ^-^


	4. Chapter 4:Meet first 6 people

**So sorry it toke so long but i spent my whole spring break writing this and thanks for support but dang you guys make me feel like a 5 year old that drew i picture i think is bad and u guys saying "Awwww it okay" "Its good" "I love it" "Its the best drawing ever" "You wanna go to Disneyworld?" lmao but thanks anyway**

**Okay now that I have finally got the cast list we can start this! Thank those who submitted sorry if u didn't get in and yatta yatta here's the story :D oh and the people who i didnt get eye color for i made it up myself okay ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chris pops up on the screen, "Hey viewers! Well it's been awhile and now we have are new cast. Now, people that have been told they made it, pack your bags and get ready for the time of your lives because you're coming here. Today! There are people on their way right now to get you so be ready!"

* * *

**Well, there is supposed to be a theme song here**

**But im too lazy to do that right now lol**

**Soo...on with the story**

* * *

Andrea&Adrian are seen at the top of a huge hummer limousine out the sun ruff, cruising down the street. They look at the camera and say at the same time, "Sup people! Are you ready to go pick up these contestants? Let's go!" They came to the first contestant's house.

"Alright," says Andrea, she andAdriannock on the door, an older guy opens the door with a questioned look on his face.

"Ummm, can I help you two?"

"Yes," they say at the same time, "were looking for a Zakk Blythe."

"Zakk," he yells behind him, "why is there a pair of twins, in French maid outfits, at our door looking for you? Did you have a one night stand with someone, because remember that's how you were born."

A Tall boy, white complexion, with hazel eyes, wearing only baggy army camo shorts and a metal necklace with a fake razor at the end of it, appears at the door with a tired face, scratching his black scruffy Mohawk.

"Ugh…what? What are you guys doing here at freaking 6 in the morning!" he exclaims.

"Hello Zakk! We are here to your new place for the summer on Total Drama Sweet Life!"

"Oh," his Dad says turning around, "This stuff, I'm going back to sleep see-ya Zakk."

"Well do you at least have your things packed?" says Andrea, "Because we gotta pick up a lot of people."

"Yeah," saysAdrian, "so put a shirt on and whatever, grab your stuff and let's go."

He sighs and grabs a black shirt from the side of him that has a 'Mystery Science Theater 3000' symbol on it, picks up his bags, and says bye to his dad. They all go to the limo and put his things in the trunk. Andrea&Adrian hop on top the limo again.

"Okay now let's go to the next person!"

* * *

They later come to the next persons house. Andrea&Adrian go to the door and ring the doorbell. A girl pops her head out of the door. She had light blue eyes, pale olive skin, and long black hair that was being covered by a green hat that looks like a T-Rex.

"Amy Conti?" the twins say.

"Y-yes?" she stutters.

"Well congrats you're coming with us to Total Drama Sweet Life!"

"O-okay," she says, "just l-l-let me p-put some c-clothes on."

Amy lets them in, and she hurries away because she only wears her undies for pajamas. She came back down in about 5 minutes. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a cartoonish dinosaur on it, black jeans, sandals and that same hat that looked like a T-Rex.

"Okay, l-l-let's hurry b-be-before my s-s-sister t-tries to s-s-say s-something.", Amy says but as soon as that happened her sister, Bianca, was at the door saying bye.

"Bye Amy! Have fun! Try to find someone and don't hide that secret for too long!" Bianca says waving.

"SH-SH-SHUT UP BI-BIANCA!" she yells going inside the limo and slamming the door.

Andrea&Adrian look at each other, then at the camera.

"Well...Let's go get the next person." they get in the limo and drive away.

**_In The Limo_**

"Soo," says Zakk, "what's up with the hat?"

"W-What's w-w-wrong w-with my hat," Amy says

"Its a dinosaur."

"Its a T-t-t-Rex to be e-e-exact and i l-like it."

"Okay..."

* * *

When they came to the next person's house, they knocked on the door, ringed the doorbell, and still no one answered. Andrea couldn't take it anymore she was about to run down the door, but then it opened and she ran in and tripped. She looked up at the person who opened the door. The girl was wearing a purple tanktop that says 'Do i look like a morning person?' and blue boy shorts. She had alabaster color skin, green eyes, and long wavy black hair. The girl looked really tired and pissed.

"So," said Andrea still lying on the floor, "by the look on your face and your shirt I'm just gonna assume your Demi and you have to come with us to Total Drama Sweet Life."

Demi sighs, "Fine," she walks away and later comes back with her bags wearing sparkly black tank top with black skinny jeans, purple converses, black fingerless gloves, and a golden locket with a "D" on it.

"Alright let's go!" the twins say together running and grabbing Demi and her bags, taking them to the limo. They put her bags in the trunk and push her in.

**_In The Limo_**

Demi looks at Amy sitting on the other side sleeping, still with her hat on, petting it in her sleep. She then looks at Zakk.

"Sooo what's up with the-"

"Don't ask it creeps me out too." he said laughing putting some headphones on and blasting some heavy metal.

"Okay..." she does the same and looks out the window.

* * *

They come to a big, elegant looking house, not like a mansion, but it was still big. Andrea&Adrian looked with confused looks. They look at the application, then back at the house, then back at the app, then back at the house.

"Okay..." says Andrea, "I guess this is the house."

"Hmm,"Adriansays looking rubbing her chin, "Well let's go get her!"

They walk up to the house, and knock on the door the door opens and they see a whole bunch of teens past out all over the house. On the floor, on the couches and chairs, on the steps, in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the closets, one was small enough that they were on top of the chandelier.

"What...the...hell?" whispered Andrea.

"Wait," saysAdrianpulling out a blow horn, "I've been waiting to use this."

She hands Andrea some earplugs and puts some in her ears.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**

All through the house you hear screams and groans and the person that was on the chandelier fell off.

"Okay, were looking for a Mellisa Woods.", the twins yell out.

A girl with tan skin, black bob cut and short bangs, wearing a black tank top, jeans shorts, and black platform shoes got up from one of the couches.

"Yeah that's me!" the girl called out.

"Okay we're here to pick you up to take you to Total Drama Sweet Life!", Andrea says.

"Alright, i got my things," Mellisa says then looks around, "oh I kinda had a going away party."

She turns around to the people in the house, "Sorry guys party over!" she yells and it's heard around the house. You hear sighs all over and everyone is starting to get up. They start to head out the house then Andrea saw thatAdrianwasn't next to her. She looks to the side and seesAdrianflirting with some guy. Andrea slaps her forehead.

"Adrian! Get your ass over here now!"

"Ugh fine!" she says writing her number on the guys hand, "Call me, we can see about-" she whispers the rest in the guy's ear then walks away giggling.

"You perv," Andrea says walking with her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you love me," she said getting on the limo.

"Yeah I know, "she says joining her sister, "I gotta keep reminding myself that."

**_In The Limo_**

Mellisa goes inside the limo.

"What's up people!" she says moving over to a seat. She see everyone either asleep or avoiding the world with music in there ears.

"Well," Mellisa says going to the front, "looks like I'll just have to do like Pink and party on my own."

She turns to an electro/pop radio station and turns the music up, then to the minibar and grabs some snacks.

* * *

Next they know they've gone from a nice suburban house to being at a ranch and fram. Andrea&Adrian again do a double take from the place and the application.

"Looks like's there's gonna be lots of clashing sides this season," Andrea says, walking up to the house with Adrian, who nods in agreement.

They come to the house and knock on the door. A really tall guy opens the door, he had deep ocean blue eyes, he has tan skin and was very muscular. He's wearing a muscle shirt, a denim jacket, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat to top it off.

"Are you Nathen Wolf?" they ask.

"Yes," he says.

"Well we're here to pick you up for Total Drama Sweet Life!"

"Oh good," he says and now you can hear a real deep southern accent, "let me just grab my bags and well be on our way."

He lets them in the house, then goes to the back to get his things. When he comes back, there is a short, round women following him.

"Ya got everything?" she asks him.

"Yes, Ma"

"Ya clothes?"

"Yes, Ma," he says again a little irritated.

"Ya bathing suit?"

"Yes, Ma"

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, towels, comb, "she goes on and on of a list of things she wanted to make sure he had. She was speaking so fast that Andrea&Adrian had no idea what she was saying but Nathen understood so they just stood there waiting, while she still went on.

"Oh be quite Marie Ann," says an older guy walking in, "the boys 18 now he's particaly a man now. Let him go already."

"Okay. Fine, your right." she says leading them to the door, "Yall go on now."

"Thanks Pa!" Nathen says trying to hurry out the house before his mother started asking more questions "See ya later."

"Oh and Nathen," his dad said this time, "Watch out for them city folk some are alittle...on the other side of the sattle if ya know what I mean."

Again Andrea&Adrian were confused.

"And i reckon they'll come for you especially with them girly little eyes of yours," his dad said laughing.

Nathen must have understood 'cause his eyes were wide, and he just kept walking.

Adrianthought about it for a minute, and then understood it.

"Ohhhhhh i get it," she said laughing, "that just wrong."

"What! What is it?" Andrea asks not understanding.

"Hahaha I'll tell you in the limo."

**_In the Limo_**

Nathen hopped in to see sleeping people. The only one who wasn't was Mellisa and she was watching the TV in the limo.

"What's up I'm Mellisa." she says shaking his hand.

He looks up then says with a questioned face says, "The sky."

Mellisa just busts out laughing, "You country folk sure dont get out much."

"You city folk sure are strange," he comes back.

"Ah, touché'," she says getting up, "fell like dancing, I'll settle for anybody dealing with these party poopers."

Zakk lifts a very bad finger and Mellisa rolls her eyes.

**_On the Top_**

"Yeah what he was saying was," sayAdrian, "was that there is some gay people and they might want him cause of his eyes."

"Ohhhhhh," Andrea says and they both start laughing.

"But i dont think there will be any super gay people, unless you count Chris and Chef."

"Oh but what if we take them through the bad part ofHollywoodwith gay prostitutes?"

"Ohhh yeah well we might take the long way thoughHollywoodHeh-heh"

They both start to laugh and high-five.

* * *

They arrive at there last house of the day. They go to the house and knock on the door. When it opens they see nothing then they hear someone cough. they look down and see a girl with peach color skin, icy blue, almond shaped eyes, long, jet black hair with bangs and a midnight blue streak. She was wearing a white chiffon bow tie singlet, with three quarter dark turquoise jacket, and skinny jeans, with black flats.

Andrea&Adrian both say hello while holding in laughs.

"Moonstone Blue Jewel, we're here to take you to Total Drama Sweet Life, so just grab your bags so we can go and crash at the hotel for the night."

"Oh okay," she grabs her things and follow them out.

"I'm sorry," say Andrea bursting out laughing, "but you're so short!"

Moonstone sighs, "yes i know i get that a lot now shutup before i kick you in the shin."

"Lol okay"

They get in the limo and start to drive off.

**_In thr Limo_**

When Moonstone was in the limo she was actually short enough to stand up with out bending over. She saw two gothic people with headphones in there ears, a girl with a dinosaur hat, and a cowboy dancing with a girl that could really dance.

"Hmmm this summer is gonna be wired", she thinks.

"Hey wanna dance?" asks Mellisa.

"Sure," she joins them as the music continues to play.

**_In the front of the Limo_**

Andrea&Adrian are seen with their feet on the dashboard.

"Alright guys this is it for today tune in next time to see us pick up the next people!"

"So get ready guys," say Andrea.

"Cause you just might be next," saysAdrian.

They jump out the top window and say together, "On Total Drama Sweet Life!"

* * *

**okay i soo happy i finally got this out *hold up finger trap* oh and im happy about the story to lol**

**alright guys you can also send me if you want your person to be presented a certain way and question of the day for your character is...**

**"To be a perv or not to be a perv?"**

**That is the question lol so are you pervy or not ohhhh and today is My BIRTHDAY BITCHES (no offence lol) YEAH alright bye guys :D time to party**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet next 6 people

**okay this has been edited as of now sorry for all the mistakes i had cuz like i was out of it last night becaus ei was working on the rest of it all yesterday un 1:30 and im usally sleep at 10 but im tryin to get back in my habbit of staying up late because i get ou tof skool in about a week this sucks cuz i know some people are already out i would be out this week coming up but noooo we had snow days ugh -_- okay enough of my ranting just read this lol**

* * *

Man I got such great feed back thanks guys so here's the new chapter that i know you've been waiting for this i've been busy and lazy but guess what i did I WENT TO AN ANIME CONVENTION! WOOP WOOP! it was awesome okay back on subject lol there are a lot of references to different shows and songs and just yeah lol i dont own any of it :D also to answer somone's question: Yes i am happy being a pervert! do i get a cookie if not well atleast i already have one *takes bite* yum! ^-^ okay ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Andrea&Adrian are seen in the hotel lobby.

"Hey guys," they say, "Last time you saw us we had picked up are people."

"We have gothic guy Zakk," says Andrea.

"Shy girl with a dinosaur hat, Amy," says Adrian.

"Are gothic _girl,_ Demi."

"Are polite elegant party girl, Mellisa."

"The cowboy, Nathen,"

"And from now on we're just gonna call her Blue or Luna, the feisty midget who almost kicked Andrea in the shin," Adrian laughs.

"Shut up," Andrea growls.

"Yeah, yeah whatever,"

"Well we're about to take these lose-"

Adrian hits Andrea in the side.

"I mean contestants," she changes her words, "and pick up the next lo-umm contestants"

"So let's go people!" Adrian exclaims jumping on Andrea's back, "Onward!"

* * *

The twins finally finished tormenting-um I mean waking everyone up and were finally on their way. They come to the first house and knock on the door. When it opens they see a tanned, curvy girl with honey, blonde hair and curlers at the ends. She had a beauty mark under her right eye was wearing a skimpy, pink nighty.

"Diamond Razzario?" the twins ask.

"Yes," she sneers, "what do you want?"

Andrea glares at her attitude, "Well, we're supposed to take you for Total Drama Sweet Life, but if you wanna have an attitude about it."

"Oh well if that's the case why didn't you say so, let me get ready," she says completely ignoring what Andrea said besides 'Total Drama Sweet Life'.

After what felt like forever, Diamond finally came out. She was wearing a white belly shirt with a jean jacket over it, a pink mini skirt, white heels, golden necklace with 'DEVIL' on it. Her hair was now loose with a rose hairclip.

"You can take my bags right there." she says snob like. Andrea just glares, while she and Adrian grabbed her things and started to leave. They then see an older woman that looks just like Diamond.

"Bye sweetheart!" she yells, "You better win!"

"Okay mom," she says and blows a kiss, then goes in. Andrea turns to Adrian and acts like she's throwing up, and they start laughing.

_**In the Limo**_

"Okay let's see," Diamond thinks as she goes in, "we have some gothic people, a loner with a dinosaur hat, a girl dancing in her seat, a cowboy, and a midget...What the hell is this a circus?"

* * *

They come to the next place, which is a Cafe mixed with an apartment. They walk in and are approached by the two owners of the shop. They were a man and a woman, both blond with blue eyes.

"Hello, welcome to our shop," the man smiles, "can we interest you in buying something to drink or eat?"

"No we're good," they say together, returning the smile.

"No we insist," the woman says, taking them toward the front with the menu and cash regester.

"Um seriously," Andrea says, "we're just here to get Areo Holaven."

"Is he here?" Adrian questions.

"Well I don't know," the man tells them, pushing a menu to them, "but if you just sit down and buy something I'd gladly go check."

"Listen here man." Andrea says standing up, "We're not here to buy anything just to pick up this Aero kid and leave!"

"And i said i will if you just buy something!" he yells back.

Andrea was about to go off but Adrian got up.

"Ugh just shut up!" she yells louder then anyone, everyone gets quite, "We need a that guy and I need a freaking large caramel frappe, so make this shiznit snappy and we'll be on our G.D. way."

"You have a deal," the man says. He goes up some stairs, as the woman begins to make the caramel frappe.

"Hey," Andrea says realizing what has happened, "I want one."

"Make that two!" Adrian yells to the lady then goes back to Andrea, "ohhh you want an oatmeal raisin cookie?

"You know it!"

"And four oatmeal raisin cookies!"

The lady comes back with their drinks, and while the twins drink it, she reaches under the window counter and grabs the cookies. They then see the man return; behind him is a girl with medium blonde hair, pink headband, bangs in her face, and slightly tan skin. She was wearing, pink shirt under a white cardigan, white short-skirt, and pink heels. Andrea&Adrian look behind them and see no one else.

"Soooooo...where's Aero," the twins say slurping at their drinks.

The girl giggles, as the man tells them, "Oh this is Aero."

"Hi!" he says in a really girly voice.

**PPPPITTTTTTTTTTT**

They both spit out their drinks and look at this supposite male. Andrea shakes her head, and then both her and Adrian just burst out laughing.

"OMFG you're so cute!" Adrian says, trying to control her laughter but can't.

"You're just like the gay boys off the animes we watch," Andrea adds laughing just as much as Adrian was.

"Well get you're stuff cause we're about to leave." Aero goes to get his bags.

They try to clam down and start to drink their frappes.

"Oh," the lady buts in, "Here's your bill."

**PPPPITTTTTTTTTTT**

"What the fuck!" Andrea yells, "$15.39 for some G.D. caramel frappes and 4 cookies!"

"Yep," the man says flashing them another smile, "and we only take cash."

Andrea looks at Adrian.

"What?" Adrian asks.

"Well you're the one who wanted the frappe in the first place!"

"Because you two wouldn't shut up and we couldn't get this gir-I mean guy unless we got something."

"Yea but I also know that you have extra money stashed in your bra."

"But that's where all girls keep money plus," she grabs her boobs and shake them, "These are caring my stripper money and fake I.D. for when we go through Las Vegas."

Andrea just glares at her for awhile then sighs, "Fine!"

She reaches in her bra and grabs a twenty, while mumbling stuff involving, recession, my money, bitch, bastards, cheap, and Chris.

They give her change and Areo comes back so they leave.

_**In the Limo**_

Aero then goes into the car. Everyone turns their head and stares at him for awhile. The main thing that went through everyone's minds first was that he was a girl and was pretty cute. The twins saw everyone's reaction through the window at the front of the limo and just rolled it up, then laughed at them.

"Oh it's gonna be so funny," Andrea says

"When they find out," Adrian finishes both of them with evil smirks on their face.

* * *

They come to the next house and walk up to the door. They ring the door bell, then hear yelling.

"OH MY GOD!" a voice said, "the Blorgos are coming to attack!"

A man opens the door with a smile, "You must be the twins from Total Drama Sweet Life."

"Yes, we're here to get Klaira Scotts," they say together.

"Well okay," he lets them in the house and they see Klaria building a fort out of pillows to protect herself from the "Blorgos", "but there are a lot of things about Klaira."

Andrea pulls out a pen and paper to write the thing down, while the guy goes on a list of things, Adrian sneaks away and starts to help build the fort.

"Okay and makes sure you do **NOT **give her candy, if you know what's good for your's and everyone else's health you well never **EVER **give her candy."

"Yep got it!" she looks around for Adrian, and then sees her with Klaira acting like they were fighting something with swords.

"Adrian! Klaira! Come on we gotta go!"

"Not know Andrea," says Adrian ducking then sliding under something and acting like she stab it, "Can't you see we're busy."

"Yes," Klaira agrees, "We have to kill all these filthy Blorgos and Flugomunds, so they wont come back to this house while im gone and take my dad!"

Andrea slaps her forehead mumbling, "Am I always the sane one when it comes down to it."

She reaches in her bag, then pulls out to sodas one grape, one orange.

"Ooh i thought you two killed them all 'cause your reward was some bright colored sodas," she says in a sing-song voice.

Both of them freeze, look at each other, then look as if they were in fast motion kicking, punching, slashing, until they finally stopped and ran to Andrea and grabbed the sodas.

Adrian took the grape one and Klaira took the orange one, and they're both were just sipping it through a straw.

Andrea just shakes her head, "Okay we're out!"

They grab Klaira's things then leave.

_**In the Limo**_

Klaira enters the limo and looks around with her soda still in hand. She starts to look through every nook and cranny of the limo.

"What the fuck are you doing?" questions Zakk.

"I'm checking this limo for any Blorgos or Flugomunds or any other type of nasty critters," she states like it's the most normal thing in the world, "What do you think im doing?"

Everyone in the limo just looks at her strange like.

"We're good!" she says and sits down and continues to look at her pop and drink it.

* * *

They arrive at the next place and go to get the next person. When they knock on the door, a guy answers.

"Uhh you two need help or something?" he asks confused.

"Ugh we're just here to pick up Bismark Reed and be outta here," Andrea says angrily.

"Sorry," Adrian tells the man, "she's just pissed that everyone we meet thinks we're lost or something so can you just get the guy?"

"Uhh sure."

The guy leaves and someone else comes to the door. A guy with dark brown skin and freckles wearing a loose blue Hawaiian short sleeved shirt, long khaki pants that reach slightly passed his ankles, and black sneakers. He had messy, unkempt dusty black hair that points in all directions, pale green eyes, and had a stick in hand.

"Hello," he says smiling looking to the opposite side of the twins.

"Yeah," they say together, "We're kind of over here."

"Oh," he then turns to them and shakes their hands.

"Well let's just go now," Andrea says.

He says bye to the people of his house and they leave.

_**In the Limo**_

Bismark goes in and trips on Zakk's foot and falls.

"Dude," Zakk yells, "what are you fucking blind or something?"

"Actually yes," he says sitting down.

...Silence

"Awww Zakk how can you be so mean."

The girls start to give Bismark hugs.

"Come on."

"He blind, don't rub it in."

"Quit being a douche"

Zakk looks or I should I say glares and just sit down while Demi laughs at him.

* * *

The next house was in a super nice and clean neighborhood with super nice and clean houses. They come to a white house that, like all the other houses, looked normal. The twins ring the doorbell, and a tall skinny lady dressed in nice everyday stay at home mom clothes, opens the door.

"Hello," she says in a cheery voice, "how may I help?"

"We're looking for Emiya to take her to Total Drama Sweet Life," the twins tell her.

"Oh yes, Andrea and Adrian, I haven't seen you two in awhile nice to see you again," she opens the door wider and lets them in, "Come in, come in! Emiya! Your friends Andrea&Adrian are here!"

"I'll be down in a second!" a voice called back.

They go inside the house, sit, and a little boy with short, well cut hair came up to them with a black Labrador retriever with a brown tag that read "Chocolate".

"Hi AJs," the boy says with a smile and the dog barks.

"Sup Kyle!" they say while ruffling his hair.

Then the room's orra seemed to become a little darker, that's when you see a girl with pale skin, a somewhat hourglass figure, shoulder length black hair with dark red streaks, and black eyes, wearing a grey tank-top with a white skull in the middle, red and black jacket, really short skin-tight red shorts under a black mid-thigh length skirt, and black steel toe converses with red and black striped knee high socks and purple skulls on the sides.

"Sup Emiya!"

"Hey gu...what the heck are you wearing!" she exclaims laughing.

"Shut up and just give us you're freaking bags!" they retort glaring at her. She gives them her bags, says bye to her mom and whispers something to her little brother. He gets a huge smile on his face and high five's her, then she pats her dog's head and leaves out the door with the twins.

"Oh yeah," Emiya turns to the twins, "We almost forgot our handshake we always did."

"OMG!" Adrian yells happily.

"We completely forgot about that!" Andrea agrees. They proceed to do a handshake that is usually for two hands, but they have modified it for 3 people. It continues for about a minute, but ends somehow with Adrian on Andrea's back, and Andrea on Emiya's back. They laugh and head for the limo still like that.

"So Emiya," Andrea questions, "What was that you were talking to your brother about?"

"Oh that," she remembers, "It's a promise between me and him so I can't tell you, plus its family matters."

"Awwwww," Adrian sighs, "I wanted to know."

"Too fucking bad," Emiya shoots back, with a snicker.

_**In the Limo**_

Emiya enters the limo and sits next to Amy, but noticed that everyone in the limo just looked at her with "WTF?" faces.

"What?" she says looking pissed.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Zakk finally busted out sence no one else did.

"What, are secret handshake?"

"Yeah," Aero says with a 'duh' expression.

"Well like I said, it's a secret handshake so i can't tell you," she laughs at them and sticks out her tongue.

* * *

They finally come to the last person of day two. They arrive at an apartment, press a button, and wait...and wait...and wait, for about 3 minutes.

"God Damnit!" Andrea screams, "Would this guy answer his mother **BEEEEEP**-"

"Hey look the door opened," Adrian says, dragging Andrea inside. They go to the room, walk in, and see a bunch of men in they're 30's playing poker with one guy who was younger. He was average looking, lightly tanned, slightly muscled, was wearing a black fedora over his silver Caesar cut hair, gray shirt covered by a black overcoat, black leather gloves, brown corduroy pants, and black boots. Everyone in the room just turns and looks at them. Andrea's eye begins to twitch.

"Listen here! We're here to pick up that guy," she points at the younger dude, "And take him to Total Drama Mother Fucking Sweet Life! Any objectors will be beaten!"

Adrian just shakes her head.

"Sorry about my sister she just... well, she just crazy. So if we can just take that guy Devin Spades and go every little thing is gonna be alright."

"Okay, one game and I'll go," Devin says.

"No!" Andrea yell again, "Listen here you little f-"

**CRACK**

Adrian hits Andrea on the head, and she falls down.

"Okay she's gonna be out of it for only a little bit make it quick so we can go.

"Sure." He shuffles the cards then passes them.

She pulls the cards close to her then puts them down and has a Strait Flush. He looks surprised, so does the rest of the people around the room.

"Good," he says, "but not good enough." He puts down a Royal Flush.

"Plus, I saw you take a card out of your boobs."

"Blah blah blah I hide thing there can we just go now."

"Eh. Sure." She grabs his things with one hand and pulls Andrea on her back with the other hand. They leave out to the limo.

"Wow. You really can carry all that?" Devin asks.

"Yep!" Adrian responds, "I'm just one hell of a maid."

_**In the Limo**_

Andrea's sleeping on Adrian lap in the front. Adrian slaps her and she wakes up.

"What? Huh?" she says sleepily.

"Okay so you've just meet the first half of the cast wait until next week to see what other drama is gonna happen."

"Finally this day is over! Tune in next time for Total-"

"Drama-"

"Sweet Life!" they say together. Andrea then just falls back asleep on Adrian's lap.

* * *

Okay im finally done with this chapter! Yay! sorry it toke forever. Boo! but next time im just gonna do the rest of the cast...i just realized how dirty that sounds oh well lol and today's question is:

"What would you character be famous for?"

alright answer the question send in a review it's all worth while oh and im thinking about making a M rated Sqeual or M rated Behind the scenes with Andrea&Adrian most likely the 2nd one and yes it has to be m rated because it's mostly all of Adrian's thoughts voiced which normally have to be censored or edited out lol so that's why im trying to hurry and get the next characters out so i can start and then do behind the scenes so if you are over the age of 18 or like me and are under the age of 18 but exposed to vile language, violence, sex(never had it though), and sex related humor then you can read this story :D alright bye guys plz review again it makes a difference in a little black girls life that you read this and left a nice review, if it's bad go ahead put it then go fuck yourself :D love you guys XOXO (no homo lol)


	6. Chapter 6: Everyone Else, First Day

hey guys man you look so old! i see you're growing some wiskers and im not just talking about the dudes. Man you girls need to invest in a rasor! lol jkjk but if you do have mustaches and beards...well anyway im updating sorry it's like super late also any advice on your character is gladly taken if you think I haven't portrayed their true potential also since you people wanna be so uninteractive and not give me something to work with anything like would happen when they got picked up you have a surprise when you get into the story oh and thanks for my 100th review! :D woohoo! lol and my 97th! :D heh heh get it...cuz my names...ha...wildone97

Random person: Booo!

...you know what forget let's go!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Sweet Life!" the twin exclaim to the camera.

"We meet our bitch, Diamond," says Andrea.

"Our gay guy that everyone thinks is a girl, Aero,"Adrian continues.

"Our crazy person, Klaira."

"The blind guy, Bismark."

"Our gothic tomboy friend, Emiya."

"And lastly, our gambler, Devin."

"I still don't remember picking him up," Andrea says rubbing her head.

"Uhh…hey that reminds me did you take you anger medicine today?"Adrian questions.

"Did you take your SHUT THE HELL UP," Andrea retorts.

"Ah touché, well I now know you need to take your meds."

Adrian hits Andrea on the head and she is knocked out…again.

"Nighty night crazy girl," Adrian says dragging her to the limo.

When Andrea finally became conscious she looked around.

"Hey, what are w doing!" she asks.

"Oh we're about to pick up the next person,"Adrian tells her with a smirk.

"Alright!"

When they approach the house, the twins knock on the door together. When it opens there is a pair of Hispanic twins who with gold eyes and tanned skin.

"Hay un dios!" exclaims one of the twin boys, looking to the sky.

At the same time he said that Adrian also looked up and said, "There is a God!"

Andrea just shakes her head and sighs, "We're not here for them Adrian, we're here to get Neveah!"

"What?" the twin asks, "Maldita sea Neveah!"

When he says that, a girl that is similar to them, a sky blue tee under a black sleeveless cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, black Jordan's, and a silver heart pendant, her hair was brown, to her back, and in a ponytail, comes to the door.

"Hey Nate," she says, "Why is Nick cursing my name?"

"Oh," Nate explains, "These twins are here to pick you up for Total Drama and not part of Nick's weird dream."

"Well if that's the case let me get my stu-" she tries to finish but trips on the door frame. Just as she was about to fall Andrea and Adrian grab her.

"Wouldn't want you falling now would we," they say then grin evilly, "at least not until tons of people are here, it's on camera, and can be replayed and put in slow-mo."

"Wow Chris must have really rubbed off on you guys," she says.

Their eye's start twitching. Then their aura just turned completely black. The sky started to grow gray and lighting struck.

"DON'T YOU **EVER** COMPARE US TO THAT-"

**Sorry due to the graphicness of the twins being compared to Chris the following has been blocked by the FCC. Sorry it contains to much cursing, insults, suggestive movements, and threats of removal of bodily organs. It has been removed for the good of the world. Thank you for your understanding. ^-^ **

-ripped out with our bare hands! Any question?"

Everybody shakes their heads.

"Good!" They say in a happy tone with smiles on their faces. And like that everything was back to normal like nobody was just emotionally scared for the rest on their life.

"Well chop chop! We have places to go and people to meet!"

Neveah runs and grab her bags and her brothers tell her if she needs to call the cops and beg for mercy. The twins take her things and they were off.

"So were off to the airport back to Hollywood!"Adrian says with a smile.

"Wait," Andrea says confused, "don't we have to pick up like 10 more people?"

"Oooh," Adrian says rubbing the back of her head, "You were knocked out cold and we still needed to get the people or else we would be behind in time so I kinda picked up everyone else. Heh-heh!"

"What?" Andrea yelled, she turned to the window in the limo and saw the whole cast, "With out me! What kind of sister are you? I so dislike you right now."

"I'm the kind of sister who cares about her sister so much that she let's her sleep the whole time while, she has to do all the work of picking up random people on a reality show! And shut up! You know you love me, nobody can resist this."

"Fine! You're lucky you look like me because I do love our looks."

* * *

Everyone is now at the airport. Andrea has asked everyone to introduce themselves, who she wasn't awake to see, to her and the camera for the people back home.

"Alright first person!" the twins yell.

A guy that had light brown skin and black braided hair, with a gray hooded jacket, black loose jeans, and black Kung Fu shoes, he had a wooden sword on his back.

"Hello, He starts, "I'm Jin Tourney. I really have a passion for Kung-Fu, and i also teach it."

"Awesome!" Andrea says, "I'm a purple belt! You should do something like a flip!"

"Sure."

He steps back and flips in the air turns and lands on his hands.

"Okay you're officially on the 'Awesome List' of the cast," the twins say together, "Next!"

A girl with kind of pale skin, but has tons of freckles, green eyes, red, spiky, shoulder length hair, wearing a black t-shirt and a light green hoddie, jeans short-shorts, and green sneakers.

"Hey I'm Marcus," she says. With that you hear a bunch of giggles, snickers, and just plain out laughing.

"Hey, Shut Up!" she says then starts to walk away, "It's not my fault my mom was high hell on pain killers when i was born."

Andrea and Adrian finally control their giggles, "Okay next person."

A guy comes up who looks pretty normal, which is odd in this series, brown eyes, and brown hair with yellow highlights, wearing a black Epic Mickey shirt, with blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Hey, I'm Colby and I like artwork."

"Cool. Cool," Andrea says, "You mind drawing something for us?"

"Sure why not," he agrees taking out a sketch book and pencil.

"Okay while he does that lets go to the next person!"

The next person was a thin and curvy girl, with naturally tanned skin, long, wavy, black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a black v-neck with a bright blue camisole underneath, some jean shorts, and black Chuck Taylor's.

"Hi my name's Catalina Santiago but just call me Cat for short," she says then frowns, "No seriously just call me Cat."

"Well Cat," the twins say, "ummm do you like to do?"

"I love to party and go clubbing!"

"Alright!" Mellisa yells in the back, "finally someone that is not a party pooper."

"Okay Cat you can sit down and we'll head to our next person," the twins say and look to the next person.

A guy comes up with peach colored skin, brown shaggy, and brown eyes, wearing a black graphic tee with gray designs, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey I'm Zane," he says bored, "I'm just here to win this it's not like i need anymore money."

"Good," Andrea says, "Oh, and word of advice you're gonna be in Hollywood, the #1 capital of gold diggers in the USA, so yeah don't be surprised when we go out if they somehow find out or smell the money on you and swarm like bees to a hive. Next!"

A guy walks up with black sunglasses, black with cyber blue lens ski goggles around his neck, a black trench coat over a white button up shirt, black biker gloves, black with red accents trip pants, black, dark red, and dark blue plaid, doc marten combat boots. He was fairly muscular, had very pale but clear skin, really dark brown eyes that almost looked black, and had long, black, messy, hair.

"Hey I'm Dante," he lazily says, the twins look at him to continue but he just stands there.

"Uh can you tell us something about you," they yell.

"I write good dark stories."

"Okay finally go sit down somewhere. Next!"

"Umm hi," one girl says her voice hardly over a whisper. She was wearing a black hoodie with brown fur on the outline that stops at begining of her waist and silver studs on the wrist, over a white halter top, black with neon green striped skirt, woth silver studded belt, and black combat boots. She was fair pale skin color, blond hair to her chin, with 3 locks to left just past the sholder which are black, and has blue eyes.

"Ummm you're gonna have to speak a little," Andrea whispers then yells, "Louder!"

"I'm Aura Leofield," she squeaks and hides behind Dante.

"Ugh," Dante says rubbing his forehead, "she's my next door neighbor who's not that talkative."

"Ah, I see," Andrea says understanding...ly, "Next!"

There is nothing but silence.

"Next!"

Still there is nobody saying anything.

"I said 'NEXT'! who's the next person who got in the limo!"

Adrian points to a slim, tall boy with kind of pale skin, neck length light purple and black mixed hair, and pitch black eyes and bags under them. He was wearing a blue overcoat with a hood that's open, a red t-shirt, black jeans and a blue belt that's fastened, but is loose and hanging down, and a pair of black shoes.

"Well are you going to say who you are?" Andrea questions angrily.

He takes out a sheet of paper and begins to write on it. When he finishes, he shows them and it said:

'My name's Eyrik Banks. Happy?'

"Looks like we have a smart mouth," Andrea sneers.

"Well technically he wrote it down,"Adrian says, "so umm writer I think?"

Andrea slaps her forehead, "Nobody asked Adrian!"

"Jezz ya don't have to get all angry about it."

"Well anyway next!"

A tall muscled arm guy pops up who's blad, has light brown skin, and black eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a design on it and a blue unbuttoned jacket over it, a pair of long faded blue jeans and some steel toe work boots, and pink sunglasses.

"What's up I'm Brandon," he says, "I'm a DJ and love to party!"

"Yes! Finally someone interesting!" Andrea exclaims, "You sir are on my good side...no offence to you guys, you're just...ummm I'll say it plain out BO-OWWW"

Adrian takes her foot off of Andrea's face who is on the floor.

"Oh im sorry I miss place my footing what were you going to say?"Adrian says smiling.

"I was going to say bo-umm different," Andrea says rubbing her head, "Next!"

A little short girl who had flawless pale skin, long waist length hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, white mini skirt, blue shoes, white socks, and a silver locket necklace. Next to her was a guy who looked like her in the face, with brown eyes, pale skin, and messy black hair. Wearing a black top, black pants, and black combat boots.

"Hi," she says only loud enough so Andrea can hear with no complains, "I'm Bella and this is my twin brother Angel."

Angel just nods at his name.

"Yes twins!" Andrea and Adrian exclaim high fiving.

"Well that the last of 'em!"Adrian finishes it yawning.

"I've finished the picture." Colby pops up out of his seat.

"Oh good let's see!" the twins eagerly wait to see. When he turns it around it's a beautiful sketch of the twins with triumphant smirks on their faces, while everyone in the cast is under their feet.

"OMG!," They say with tears in their eyes, "It's freakin' beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Kiss ass." Someone coughs.

"Whoever said that can kiss our ass," Andrea say.

"This freakin' awesome picture is amazing and we greatly appreciate ass kissing and as someone once said,"Adrian continues.

"To get to the top, you must first kiss the bottom."

Just as they say that a voice comes over the intercom.

"Flight 36: Private Jet for Cast of Total Drama may now board."

"Alright people," the twins say together, "We got a flight to catch!"

* * *

**_On the Jet (looks like this http:/ www. roundabouttravel. com. au/ file. php?f=fvYX_5. teuBSO.30 and http:/files. myopera. com/a_testado/blog/boeing1. jpg (just imagine chris's head on the side)_**

Andrea and Adrian were at the front of the plane. They were made to change into flight attendant uniforms with black pencil skirts, white long sleeve button up shirts with a ruffled collar, black close-toe heels, and a scarf around their necks.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" Emiya asks them laughing.

"Shut up!" Andrea yells pouting.

"Chris is making us change to fit all 'atmospheres' for ratings."Adrian says making quotation mark signs with her fingers.

"I feel like a ratings prostitute."

"That's because we are Andrea, it's because we are."Adrian comforts her sister by rubbing her back.

"Uhh well anyway," She starts, "Welcome Total Drama Sweet Life cast."

"This is the Chris McLean Private Jet!"

"Sorry original Total Drama cast the producers saw that we had more views in the beginning then the first one because of us sooooo they sponsored us more," The twins say shrugging their shoulders, "Eh! Whatcha gonna do?"

"So," Andrea says, "Like all airlines we have to review the safety pamphlet. So everyone take them out."

There are groans all through the plane as everyone toke them out.

"Hey do you want to die if there was a sudden freak accident and both pilots end up dead and no one knows how to drive a plane?"

Everyone just shut up and looked at them.

"What? It could happen. Anyway I'll read everything while Adrian demonstrates. As you see there are four exits. Two in the front, and two in the back."Adrian's in the middle and point to the front and the back of the plane. "If there is an emergency the air supports will fall from above."Adrian then has an air support and shows how to use it. "Put the breath part on first then pull the elastic over your head. There is a floatation device under your seat to put on."Adrian demonstrates how to put it on. "Also, your seat cushion can be used as a floatation device. Blah blah blah. If you really wish to not die you should read it yourself like me and Adrian. So if the rest of you die...Whelp oh well your screwed." She finishes it with a smile.

**_A little bit Later_**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we are now about to take off! Please turn off all cell phones and electronics for the moment. We will tell you when it is okay for you to use devices such as IPods, MP3s, or games. If you choose to use them now, just know the plane will lose power, start to rocket out of the sky, and we will all die because of you and you'll be going strait to hell if you believe in it. If you don't then whatever karma or something you believe will be super bad. Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight!

"Because now you're first class up in the sky. With a bottle of champagne, living the life, fabulous." Andrea states.

"Did you just make a Fergie reference?"Adrian asks.

"What?"

Adrian slaps her forehead.

In the back of the plane are Zakk and Demi seated together talking.

"So the twins I think might have cause some emotional damage to some people here." Demi tells Zakk.

"Think?" He looks at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Okay they completely have scared at least one person for the rest of their lives."

"That sounds more like it."

**_With Mellisa and Brandon_**

"Wow you got that whole collection!" Mellisa says flipping throgh his Mix Tape Cds. (uhh...whatever lol)

"Yeah i never go anywhere with out them,"Brandon tells her, "You wanna listen to them, well when they say it's okay."

"Yes, because I so do not wish to die today, but these seem awesome."

"Haha ditto on that."

**_With Diamond and Zane_**

"So we'll form an alliance until the final three," Diamond whispers so only Zane could hear.

Zane was smirking, "Sure but i can't promise I'll make it even the slightest bit easy for you when we get there."

Diamond chuckles, "I can say the same for you."

**_With Nathen and Aero_**

Nathen was at the window watching as the world got smaller and smaller.

"This is amazing! We're so far up! I bet i can see my whole farm from up here."

"Wow! You really are a small town country boy, aren't you?" Aero says giggling.

Nathen blushes realizing how he sounded and tripped over his words, "Y-yes."

Aero just continues to giggle.

**_With Cat and Neveah_**

"So where are you from?" Neveah asks.

"Well I'm originally from Venezuela but then I moved to Cali," Cat explains.

"Ahhh I see, Por lo que se habla español?"

"Sí, toda mi vida y después de que aprendió a hablar," she answers laughing.

"Tienes que decirme todo sobre Venezuela!"

"Bueno, yo puedo decir que es muy bonita."

As they talked, a signal flashed which said that everyone can now use electronics like MP3 players and video games.

"Also today are in-flight movie today is two hours of Justin Bieber-Baby and Rebecca Black-Friday followed by the Justin Bieber movie, 'Never say Never'."

Everyone starts to scream.

"Haha! We're just kidding we wouldn't torture you that much until the show actually started. We're watching the new Transformers movie."

"Didn't that just come out," yells Zakk.

"Yes it did Captain Obvious!" Andrea yells.

"We don't bootleg things here we do just like a movie theater and use the same things they use,"Adrian explains.

"So enjoy your movie!" the twins say together.

"Also here is your in-flight meal!"

The people bring out full course meals and Adrian pulls out a large bottle of soda.

"Would anyone like some?" she asks, Kalria raises her hand which she gets.

Adrian then passes other people, "Boy I sure hope I don't accidentally spill this on someone, which will ruin their clothes and cause them to have to strip and change right here because everything is occupied."

She was about to drop it then, "Adrian no you can not make people take off their clothes for your enjoyment!"

"Awwwww," she states then goes back to the cockpit.

* * *

**_At Mansion (outside looks like: http: /i. dailymail. co. uk/i/pix/2008/12/23/article-1100646-02E0A576000005DC-70_468x336. jpg and inside looks like: www. memphismuseums. org/layout_files/site_files/images/mansion_inside2_copy-thumb5. jpg)_**

They finally reached the private jet landing at the McLean mansion everyone got off with their carry-on bags. The place was bigger then it looked at first the back had a huge swimming pool of course, it's jet landing sight, a pent house, and a big open field where there were horses galloping around.

When they see the twins, they're back in the maids outfit.

"Ugh i hate this damn thing!" Andrea pouts.

"Ah, shush up you big baby!"Adrian pushes her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

There are more maids and butlers over the estate they start to come to the plane and get everyone's things and put them in the main hall of the mansion. Then they finally see the man of their misfortune Chris McLean himself.

"What's up new contestants!" he says to everyone, "Welcome to our new season Total Drama Sweet Life. I see that the twins here toke good care of you."

There were a lot of mutters and 'Yeah right's.

"Well to start this new season off, first let's have all the guys to the left and all the girls to the right."

Everyone separates and then notices that there is one more girl then boys.

"Did you let the wrong number of people in or something?" Nathen asks.

"Nope," tells them laughing, "One of those girls has a 6-inch-"

The twins yell, "Don't say it you're on the air!"

"I knew Marcus was actually a boy," Diamond states. People start to agree.

"It's not me you fucking dumb asses!" Marcus yells at them.

"Then who is it?" Luna asks.

"The dude that looks like a lady is... Areo Holaven."

He steps to the guy side and everyone is dumbstruck. All you hear are gasps and 'oh my god's and someone we don't know who yelled, "Oh man, I was planning on tappin' that!"

"Well after that shock," Chris says making the camera go back to him, "Let's start today your challenge is actually not for elimination, it's for a prize and that prize is the room you want to be staying in. The butler's and maid have already put your bags in the hallway as soon as you walk in, the rooms are on the second and third floors. Girls are in the West Wing, boys in the East."

Some people look completely confused.

"That means girls on the right side and boys on the left," in a voice people use to talk to small children and pets.

Then you hear a bunch of "Oooooooooh"s.

"The second floor consents of regular rooms that are fancy, consists of a Queen sized bed, 40 inch Flat screen TV, small walk-in closet, and a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower-tub. But there not as good as the two at the end of the hall which has a King sized bed, 72 inch flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a full walk-in closet, and a big bathroom with, sink, toilet, tub, and separate shower. But that's not all the Third floor is the same floor as the indoor swimming pool and spa, so not that far to go, their is one room up there on each side and are the same as the big rooms on the second floor, but it's extra is it has a jet stream Jacuzzi! After this you can chill for the rest of the day doing whatever you wish."

Everyone was in awe and determination to get the room of their dreams.

"So if you contestants are ready let's do this."

The twins come out with race flags.

"On you mark."

Everyone gets in a running position.

"Get set."

They start to glare at each other.

"Go!" Chris says while blowing a horn and the twins wave the flags. And they were all off.

Everyone was trying to push throw the door all at the same time and weren't fitting. Luna saw this because she was in the back. She thought about it for a second and came up with an idea. She suddenly ran and hopped on peoples backs, then heads, and jumped to the ground in front of everyone.

"Seeya suckers," she says as she grabs her things and runs off.

Some other small and skinny people saw this and did the same thing. The big crowd finally pushed throw the door. Diamond, although had a lot of bags, lifted all of them up and ran yelling, "Must. Get. That. ROOM!"

After grabbing his stuff, Nathen ran up the first flight of stairs and fast walked looking at each room.

"Okay I don't need nothing too fancy I just wanna find somewhere with a nice view of the forest and the ranch. BINGO!"

He finds the room he wanted and laid everything on the floor and flopped on his bed.

"This is the greatest!"

Nobody saw where Klaria went, what they didn't know was she was actually smart enough to see that there was a side door not to far from the entrance. She went in grabbed her things and toke the elevator to the second floor, which was right across from the big room which she choose and saw that there was no monsters in it. She put her things down and went for the mini fridge, which she saw was filled with colorful sodas.

"Yea!" she exclaims grabbing one and turning on the T.V.

It was getting close to the end and Zakk finally got his stuff and was on the third floor he saw the room. He was about to grab the nob, but the same time he did Zane was there too.

"Back off dude, this room is mine." Zakk glares at him.

"I was here first so I believe it's mine." Zane says glaring just as hard as him they begin arguing over the room and stepped away from the door a little. They didn't notice that Eyrik came up, walked right in, put a note on the door, and then slammed it. Zakk and Zane both turn to the door.

"Thanks for the room. Now go away and keep it down!" they both read out loud.

"God damnit!" Zakk yells, picking up his stuff, he looks down the hall and sees Demi in a red and purple bikini going toward the spa. She sees that he didn't get the room and starts to laugh, mocks him, then waves and goes inside.

"Damn that girl," he mutters.

"This is all your fault!" Zane says

"Yeah you can blame me all you want but I'm on my way down to try to get a room." He says then dashes down the stairs.

"Hey get back here that room is mine!"

Zakk then goes to both rooms one is occupied by Brandon, and the other by Aero who had just walked in and winked at him. Zakk then shivered. Zane finally caught up with him.

"Rooms already gone dude," Zakk tell him walking to one of the regular rooms.

"Fuck!"

If we go back to Blue and Diamond you see that the two of them have fought for the room.

The victorious one was Blue, after delivering a slide kick to Diamond, she grabbed her stuff and threw to the other side, and grabbed her own things and ran inside, locking the door.

"Awesome I got it!" she yells jumping on her new bed.

When everybody finally unpacked and everything, they were all out doing something.

Zakk changed into his black swim trunks and was now in the indoor swimming pool with Demi.

(Looks like: **http:/ farm4. static. flickr. com/3286/2761399633_7b4b9a9950. jpg)**

"Sup loser!" she says making him remember that he couldn't get the room up here.

"Shut up," he retorts, "It's all that Zane guys fault."

"Okay," she defensively continues, laughing, "How 'bout a massage?"

"What?" he asks his face slightly getting red.

"At the spa," she points to the spa section behind her; she lifts her eyebrow, "What were you thinking?"

"N-nothing," he stammers, swimming toward the way she pointed.

"You're not falling for me already are you?" she asks him, smirking, "That's so Total Drama Island."

He growls, and she just laughs at him.

On the outside part Nathen was at the ranch running with the horses, with no shirt on. Most of the girls were at the edge watching.

"I hope that horse never gets tamed," Neveah says, all the others agree.

Some of the guys look over there and saw all of them just standing there.

"What's up with girls and horses?"Brandon questions.

"I don't know, it's a chick thing," Devin says, all the others agree.

The rest of the girls were by the out-door pool with Andrea and Adrian. They were either swimming or soaking up the sun.

"Tell us again why we have to rub this sun tan lotion on you." The twins wine.

"Because," Emiya says in a matter-of-fact tone, in her black tankini with a red strip going through it, "I forgot to put it on earlier, I burn very easily, and you two were here, which you're wearing the outfits so you have to serve all of our needs."

"Ugh this sucks!"

"Yeah whatever you two, keep rubbing that sun block in!"

Marcus then does a cannon ball into the pool, "Woohoo!"

"You call that a cannon ball," the twins say finally done covering Emiya in sun block.

"What," she sneers at them, "think you can do any better?"

"Of course we can! But we can't, we have to do people's bidding."

"Yep I knew you wouldn't do it."

"You know what!" Andrea say, both the twins rip off there maid's outfit reviling their black and purple striped bikini swimsuits.

"Did I just get flashed?" Emiya questions out loud.

"You're sooo on!"Adrian finishes.

The twins both jump on the diving board, they reach a high height, grab each others feet, and start to spin.

"Double Twin Cannon Ball!" they yell, then hit the water with a big boom. In the blink of an eye almost all of the water was out of the pool.

"Heh heh," Andrea says half conscious, "H-how about t-t-t-that."

"Y-yeah,"Adrian lifts her arms up and pass out along with Andrea.

Everyone then goes back to what they were doing.

"H-hey," Amy says, wearing a violet one piece and her T-Rex hat, "D-do you have t-the feeling t-that we're b-being w-w-watched?"

"What?" Marcus just looks at her with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah ooookay I'm just going to go over here."

The camera zooms out then to a tree not to far away which shows Eyrik on a branch just looking, not even blinking.

* * *

Chris is back on the screens at the end of the day.

"Well today was an awesome day for our contestants, they even through a party. I just hope there ready for tomorrow," he laughs evil like, "Stay tune for when they do an _actual _challenge tomorrow on Total Drama Sweet Life!"

* * *

okay now that i finally have this out i might be able to get them out faster **MIGHT!** (i make no promises) anyway there are two questions really one's funny and one's the actual question.

Actual question: How will your person deal with a hangover?

Funny thing: What do you think of the twins now that you see them in action? Which one would you perfer to hang with if you **HAD** to? ha either way you're screwed. either you get crused out and beaten up or sexually asulated.

Next time! What will there challange be? Is something going on between Zakk and Demi? Will Andrea and Adrian be alright? Will there be drama and later will someone out of this story at any chapter be beaten, pwned, have hurt feeling, and scared? All of these questions will be answered...right now.*takes deep breath*

Thetotaldramahangover, duhyoucanseerightthen, yeahsure, ohyoubetyourbuntherwillbe.

Well im going to sleep. Peace out home skillet biscuits! Review plz :D i will love you **forever! O_O**


End file.
